


Soft Spot

by WriterWithNoName1



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Domestic, Happy Gay Farmers, M/M, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, petting, seriously this is utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWithNoName1/pseuds/WriterWithNoName1
Summary: Esca and Marcus exploit each other’s weaknesses.





	Soft Spot

“Esca… you’re going to kill me.”

“Marcus, I’m not even doing anything.”

“You know _exactly_ what you’re doing!”

“Oh?” Esca smirks. “You mean… this?” He curls his fingers inward, so that the nails scrape ever so slightly across the scar under Marcus’ chin; made from years of helmet straps rubbing against the flesh there.

Marcus lets out a long hiss, his fists clenching and unclenching in the furs of their bed. He is completely naked, and beautiful. “You… you-“

Esca digs his thumb expertly into the hyper sensitive skin, earning him a whimper. “Be careful, I’m the one who has control. It wouldn’t do well to insult me.” He affectionately squeezes Marcus’ face; Esca loves him, so much, but he loves making him squirm even more.

He wonders if all legionaries like to be petted in this way, it would be the undoing of Rome’s power if anyone found out.  

The Roman growls, breathy and low. “Which gods sent you to torment me?”

Esca snorts. “You wouldn’t know them, my gods are different to yours.”

He tickles the scar with all four of his fingers and Marcus, he knows, is on the edge of melting.

But his Roman sensibilities are preventing him from surrendering just yet.

“Esca…”

“Marcus.”

The Roman whines. “We have work to do tomorrow… can’t we just fuck then go to sleep?”

“No.” Esca pushes him downward and sits with his thighs straddling Marcus’ abdomen. “I want to tease you a little longer, now do as I say, keep your hands above your head and don’t you dare try to roll over.”

Marcus groans. “So this is how I die.”

\---

Esca is purring.

A low, rumbling noise is emitting from his chest. Although it’s somewhat difficult to hear because he’s currently face down in the grass.

They’d stopped under the oak tree in the mare’s field to have their midday meal, Esca had brought some apples, bread and olive oil to eat.

Marcus had idly reached over and stroked the back of Esca’s neck with his hand, eating his bread with the other; there was nothing special about this causal affection between them.

Esca had shut his eyes and sighed, letting Marcus caress the soft spot below his hairline.

The Roman hadn’t thought anything of it, not until he looked over to see Esca was now lying on his belly; making those noises.

“Esca? Are you alright?” he asked, startled, his hand stilling. 

“…why have you stopped?” The Briton mumbled, sounding annoyed. “I didn’t ask you too.”

Marcus laughed. “Oh, I am sorry.” He resumes his touches, running his hands through Esca’s curling blonde hair. He’s terribly attractive so relaxed thusly, it's rare he makes himself vulnerable. “If were cruel, I would use this against you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

The Roman kissed Esca’s shoulder. “Luckily for you, I’m not cruel.”

“Hmph.”


End file.
